Finn's Pet General
by UltraJediMaster007
Summary: Poe and Finn make General Hux into a pet.


Poe and Finn had captured General Hux before he could escape justice.

Finn had manhandled the skinny General into the Millenium Falcon and strung him up by his hands.

They stripped the ginger naked, finding he was much less intimidating that way.

"And to think I was under your command for so many years." Finn looked Hux up and down. He was skinny. Pale. His body clearly not made for the rough kind of work that most stormtroopers did. Soft.

He slaps Hux. A small payback for all that was done to him. But it was something. Hux whimpers. Finn rolls his eyes. "Not so tough now, are you?"

"Hold on, Finn." Poe runs a hand down Hux's soft chest. "He has a femininity to him, don't you think?"

Finn didn't think so, but as Poe admired the pleasing curves of Hux's thin, lithe body… He could see it and nodded. "Yes, very girl like. Not manly at all."

"Exactly." Poe grins and winks at Finn.

"I have just the thing for you, General Hugs," Poe said devilishly. Finn couldn't wait to see what the pilot had in mind.

While Poe went to the cargo hold, Finn stood in front of their captive. It felt good to have the general under his thumb. Finn ran his thumb over Hux's nipple.

"Get your hands off me, you filthy traitor!"

Finn scowls. "I don't like the sound of that." He wraps one hand around Hux's thin neck and squeezes. He doesn't have to squeeze very hard or very long before Hux breaks and begs.

"Finn please…. Let me down. I promise I won't run away or try to escape."

"But I like you like this. Maybe I'd like you better on your knees."

Poe returns. Finn cracks up when he sees the pilot carrying a pair of frilly panties.

Poe moves to stand behind Hux. Hux tries to kick him. "I won't be part of your silly games!"

"Help me get these on him."

Finn holds Hux's legs, helping Poe slide them through the panties. They get them on and slide them into place. They are a soft, cream color, matching Hux's peachy skin.

Finn and Poe stand back to judge. Finally, Poe nods. "They suit him."

"Where did you get those?"

"Um… a prostitute left them behind… NO, not for me!" Poe sweats. "It's a long story. I'll explain later."

Finn raises an eyebrow. "A prostitute huh?"

"Hey, don't judge! Sometimes you need a distraction. And what makes a better distraction than pussy, hmm?"

"Or ass." Finn moves behind Hux and puts his hands down Hux's panties. He squeezes Hux's butt cheeks.

Hux tries to wiggle away. "Get your hands off of me! Or I'll have your hands chopped off, you rebel scum!"

Poe slaps Hux across the face. "Don't you dare talk to him like that. He's your master now. Your life is in his hands."

"No!" Hux cries, determined to fight to the death.

Poe won't allow him the dignity. He slaps the general again. "We'll have to teach you some obedience. Luckily, I've got just the thing."

Poe pulls out a small electro-baton from his pocket. As well as a remote control. "You recognize this, don't you?"

Hux stares at it in fear. He doesn't recognize it, but he knows what it does. And he hopes Poe doesn't plan to use that thing on him.

Hux watches, terrified, as Poe pulls out a small bottle of lubricant. Finn is behind him, wrapping his arms around the General's thin waist. His hands diving into the panties to fondle Hux's cock. Despite himself, Hux is getting hard. And he can't help it as Finn's strong hands stroke his cock.

"Finn, would you like to do the honors?"

"Gladly." Finn takes the lubed up electro baton from Poe. He pushes Hux's panties down, delighting in Hux's helpless whimpers.

Finn presses the electro-baton into Hux's tight portal. Hux yelps loudly. Finn didn't care for Hux's comfort, only pushing it hard, using his strength against Hux's tight sphincter muscles.

Hux whimpers. The baton slides into him, splitting him open and filling him up.

"Let's test this thing." Poe presses a button on the remote control.

A surging pain surges through Hux's body. He screams.

"I think it works," Poe said smugly.

"Give me that." Finn was excited to test out the new toy. He takes the remote from Poe and holds it in front of Hux's face. "You're my good little girl, aren't you?" Finn whispers into Hux's ear.

Hux whimpers and nods, afraid to look at the remote control. He knew he had to agree unless he wanted another shock. The first one was painful enough.

"You're my little bitch now, right?"

Hux grunts, feeling degraded. He turns to glare at Finn but says nothing.

"Say it." Finn runs his thumb over the remote control menacingly.

"I'm your little bitch…" Hux's voice was strained, still in pain from the electro shock and not wanting another one.

"And you're going to do everything I say from now on?"

Hux glares. He nods.

"Good. Then we can let you down now," Finn says cheerfully.

"Oh, thank God." Hux is relieved as Finn unties his wrists and he falls to the floor. Hux is already plotting his escape. He would do whatever he had to even if it meant playing Finn and Poe's stupid game.

"I have another present for you, General." Hux doesn't like the sound of Poe's voice.

Poe drops a pair of gloves in front of him. "Put these on."

Hux pushes himself up and takes the gloves. He puts one on and his hand is forced into a fist. He struggles putting the second one on and Finn helps him. Finn locks the gloves around Hux's wrists, securing the gloves.

Hux looks at his hands. The black gloves completely encase his fists. He couldn't use his fingers… his hands… the gloves made him feel strangely helpless and vulnerable and he didn't like it one bit.

Before Hux can get comfortable with the gloves, Poe is locking a heavy collar around his throat. Hux is too weak to struggle. Plus the baton in his ass still hurts and he's trying to avoid more pain.

Poe attaches a leash to the collar.

Hux scowls, getting angry now. "You mean to humiliate me….!" Hux's voice is cut off by an electric shock from the collar around his throat.

Poe pats him on the head. "Sorry, Hugs. Forgot to tell you not to speak. You'll have to earn talking privileges with good behavior." Poe attaches a leash to the collar and hands it to Finn.

Hux kneels there, trying to touch the collar, but he can't because the gloves won't allow it… What were these two doing to him? This wasn't standard torturing techniques and they're not even asking him any questions. He looks up at them wanting to ask if he's going to be interrogated. But he doesn't speak. The jolt from the collar still stung his vocal chords. So he looks down at the hard floor of the Millenium Falcon. He told himself he just had to endure this. Just had to wait for an opportunity.

He would get his payback. He would see these two suffer. He glares up at them, hatred in his eyes.

And when he does, Poe and Finn are kissing each other. Poe has his arm around Finn's waist. Poe kisses Finn on the cheek. "How do you like your new pet?"

Finn looks down on Hux, pleased at how low the General had fallen. He looked harmless in his collar and gloves and pretty pink panties. A cheezy grin spreads over his face and he turns to kiss Poe softly on the lips.

"Let's see how obedient he is," Finn grins. "Lick my boot."

Poe rests his head on Finn's shoulder. "Careful, Finn. He's plotting against you already."

"I'll have to break him then. Now kiss my boot."

Hux stays where he is, wishing he could kill Finn with his eyes.

"Finn, you haven't given him a name."

Finn thinks. "Hugs? No… that's too cute… Armitage. Let's call him Army."

"That's a good name for a pet," Poe says, admiring Finn's beautiful and kissable lips.

"Kiss my boot, Army!" Finn commands. He holds up the remote control.

Reluctantly, Army crawled on his hands and knees towards Finn. He glares up at them both, straining his neck to look up, so they could see the hatred on his face. Hux was pissed when this seemed to amuse them more than anything else.

When Finn's thumb pressed over the remote, Hux quickly bent down, placing his lips on Finn's boot and kissing it. A peck.

"Good boy."


End file.
